


The USB (Undoubtedly, Sam's Bisexual) Stick

by TheLollipopKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA how Sam Was Fed Up could have ended, Alternate Universe - High School, Because of Reasons, Gabriel's a librarian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLollipopKing/pseuds/TheLollipopKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving his USB stick plugged in for just about anyone to find might be the worst mistake Sam's ever made. Or the best thing he's ever done.</p><p>He's still trying to make his mind up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The USB (Undoubtedly, Sam's Bisexual) Stick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get more writing done lately, and High School Aus are my JAM, so this is the crap you're stuck with. Enjoy!

Sam breathes in as he takes in the sight of the school library. It can barely be classed as a library really; it's more like an old stock room that the school decided to put a ton of books in and thought "ah yes, that's the look we're going for, the 'old abandoned warehouse' look". The smell of dusty old books, cigarette smoke, and something else he _really_ doesn't want to think about fills his lungs, and he stifles out a cough.

"Yup, that's public libraries for you kiddo."

Sam whips around and comes face to face - or rather, chest to face - with a small smirking man, about his age, in a green work polo. He vaguely reminds Sam of a leprechaun.

"Can I help you in anyway? A book recommendation, a blowjob..."

Sam raises an eyebrow at the man. "Actually, I need to use the computer."

The man shrugs, "alrighty. I'll just log you on."

Sam peers down at the man's name tag, which reads in big friendly letters: "Hello, I'm GABRIEL". He looks back up at him and frowns. He can't help but feel he's seen the guy somewhere before, but he can't quite put his finger on where.

Shaking his head, he follows Gabriel around a corner and to a small beat up computer, with a small 'Out Of Order' sign taped to the monitor. Gabriel seats himself down and rips it off, logging onto the computer with one hand and simultaneously throwing the out of order sign into the bin with the other. He looks up at Sam with a small grin. "All set."

Frowning, Sam motions to the bin. "It doesn't look very out of order."

"Nah, we put that sign on there to stop people looking up porn on it." Gabriel gets up and pulls the chair out for Sam. "Let me know when you're done."

Sam watches Gabriel before sitting down, trying his best not to break the chair puts his weight on it. After a long moment, he plugs in his USB stick in and opens up a word document. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

Gabriel finishes dusting off the counter and groans. Still half an hour until his shift ends. Getting up from his stool, he glances over to the computer, where the kid he sent over is resting his head by the keyboard. Gabriel smiles and walks over to him, looking over the first few paragraphs of his essay.

"Didn't take you for the nerdy kind, kid." Gabriel says under his breath, careful not to wake the other man up. He clicks on the other documents and looks through his files, trying to find something, a name,  _anything._

He browses through the document names.

**English essay**

**Maths hw**

**Cas' book recommendations** (Gabriel smiles a bit at that one)

**Finances**

**Charlie's bday present**

**Pictures**

**Dean get off my flash drive jerk**

Gabriel snorts and opens the last one. Inside is a word document with the words "'Nuff said." and nothing else written on it. Gabriel chuckles. "Dork."

He shakes his head and clicks on Finances, figuring the kid's name must be written somewhere.

Oh.

Oh boy.

The file itself contains a variety of porn. Gay porn. And there's a fuckton. Gabriel feels all the air in his lungs get suddenly sucked out, as he glances from him to the computer. Well. Well well well. Kid has a naughty side, huh?

He hears grunting just behind him and quickly closes the file, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

The kid groans. "What time is it?"

"Half past ten, Gigantor." Gabriel grins at him.

He groans and sits up. "You here to kick me out?"

"Actually, I was here to sneakily find your name on your USB stick, so I took a look in your finances folder." Gabriel smirks at him.

The comment wakes the kid up a bit more as his eyes open up in horror. "Uh..."

"Soooo do I get a name to match the overflowing amount of dicks and BDSM?" Gabriel has a shit eating grin on his face, the kind Gabriel gives to Cas whenever he's feeling  _particularly_ smug.

The kid buries his face, which is going redder and redder by the minute. "Oh my God, can you keep your voice down?"

Gabriel laughs. Damn this kid is adorable. "I suppose I could. Just for you, sugar." He winks.

Obviously trying to compose himself, the kid looks up at Gabriel, almost challenging him "Sugar?"

"Well yeah. You're practically sweet enough to eat. And that body of yours is delicious." Gabriel gives Sam a long look, watching carefully when Sam immediately tenses. Despite wanting him six ways from Sunday, he doesn't want to scare the kid off.

"Sam," he finally says, "my name. It's, uh... Sam." He looks a little bit nervous, to be truthful.

"Sam, huh?" Gabriel leans against the desk, deciding to be serious. For a moment, at least. "Okay, Samsquatch, here's the thing. If you want me to back off, tell me. But damn, you're the most attractive guy I've seen in a while, so... Can I get your number?"

Sam looks surprised at that, and Gabriel doesn't blame him. He did have a pretty big track record for loving 'em and leaving 'em. But shut up, okay? He's pretty sure he likes this kid.

"So, what you're saying is, you took a look at my porn collection, figured I'd be interested in anything with a dick, and now you wanna pretend you like me so you can get some action?" Sam stands up, picking up his bag.

The defensive response surprises Gabriel, but more than anything, makes him want to put a layer of bubble wrap around Sam and shield him from the rest of the world.

Apparently, he's not done. "Or maybe you just wanna take me back to your place to roofie me? Or hey, maybe you saw that I'm into dick-

"Kid-"

"-and decided to be a homophobic shithead and pull some stupid prank-"

" _Kid-_ "

"-where I follow after your every whim and need. Or  _maybe-_ "

" _Sam!_ "

Sam finally stops and looks at him.

Gabriel sighs. "I'm Cas' older brother. He's studying all night tonight so if I roofie you, he's a shout away. And if he's told you anything about me, then you'll know that I'm Pansexual and more than interested in whatever you're packing. As for using you, I'd be bluntly honest with you if I just wanting to hook up with you, and Cas can vouch for that."

Sam looks a little sheepish. "...Sorry man." He hazards a small smile.

"Not used to dudes hitting on you?" Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him.

Sam runs a hand through his hair. He laughs slightly. "Usually guys take one look at me and... Yeah, shit, sorry man, I didn't mean to..." He trails off a bit. "You still willing to accept my number, or did I scare you off?" 

Gabriel gives a low whistle. " _Well,_ I mean, you're pretty cute for a scary guy. I dunno if I can take on someone this cute." He teases

"Shut up." Sam's smiling. He pulls out a pen and writes his number down on a sticky note he finds on the desk. "Call me sometime."

Gabriel takes the number, unable to suppress a grin. "Alright beautiful, you win this round."

Sam takes out the USB stick and puts it in his pocket. "I've gotta run. But um..." He leans down and kisses Gabriel on the cheek. "Uh, call me soon."

He's walked off by the time Gabriel thinks of something witty to respond with. He smiles a little and looks at the number in his hand. Underneath, in rushed handwriting reads: "Call me :P"

Gabriel's starting to think he's gonna like this dork.


End file.
